


Cheap Thrills

by Nunchi_Writes



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Panic Attacks, Reader is just afraid of rollarcoasters is all, Rollarcoaster Scare, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nunchi_Writes/pseuds/Nunchi_Writes
Summary: You decide against your better judgement to face your fears, resulting in a panic attack, to which Junmyeon comes to your aid





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of panic and anxiety attacks

_It’s just a ride, (y/n), it’s just a ride._

You knew you wouldn’t be able calm yourself down, but you’d be damned if you let your conscience resign yourself to the crippling anxiety attack that was due to unfold in a matter of minutes.

 

The line moved forward like drones mindlessly moving along an assembly line to their own demise. At this point you didn’t even know why you decided to join your college classmates for this excursion.

 

“Come on, (y/n)!” Your roommate, Hyejin, aggressively hooked her arm around your elbow and gave you a genuinely enthusiastic grin.

 

“It won’t be so bad, plus we’ve got these manly men beside us if you get too scared.” she gave you a sly wink.

 

Actually, you did know why you agreed to come with your roommate on this double date. There were more than a few factors that made you uncomfortable with the idea, but you felt obligated to pay back your roommate for the number of times she’d put up with your familial stress and frequent anxiety attacks. In all aspects, she was the perfect friend: always bought you your favorite type of chocolate on the weekends, shot you full of caffeine when you pulled your frequent all-nighters, even binged all of your favorite TV shows with you. She had always put you before any commitments she made with a guy, so when she begged you to come to the mainstream amusement park located an hours drive from the campus with her new boyfriend, Baekhyun, you decided to put off your studious activities for once.

 

_For her. It’s all for her._

You gave a weak smile back at Hyejin.

 

As it was a double date, Hyejin’s boyfriend had his roommate tag along.

 

_Kim Junmyeon…_

 

He’d been very civil, and very quiet. You’d been studying him during the day, but you never got him to say much. Both of you were pretty reserved, and your roommate was too enthralled with her boyfriend’s antics to pay much attention to the awkward tension between you two. If you had to put a single word to describe his demeanor, it was refined. His smooth brown hair and round chocolate eyes only added to his cool aura. You felt that if he ever tried to flirt with the average Jane Doe, she’d be a puddle on the ground in seconds. You were inadequate. You didn’t even meet average standards.

 

You had successfully been able to avoid getting on any adrenaline-inducing rides until this point, but as soon as your roommate saw the sign for ‘ _The Eviscerator_ ’ it was all she could do not to explode with enough excitement to take down a building. You repeatedly told her no, doing your best to hide the rising anxiety in your voice as she shoved you past the gate and into the line.

 

_It’s just a ride…_

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath as the fall breeze swept brusquely across the open pavilion that the line was located on. It was a relatively cold day, so the attendance at the park was thin. Whereas Hyejin had decked out in her leather jacket, tight jeans, and fancy new boots, you hadn’t planned on encountering anyone as intimidating as Junmyeon, and likewise wore your most snuggly sweatshirt, softest pair of jeans, worn black Converse, and an oversized red scarf. Your hair was put up and as the wind blew, you snuggled your neck further into the layers of your scarf for protection.

 

“Are you cold?”

 

You looked up, not hiding your surprise as Junmyeon’s question caught you off guard. It was maybe the fifth time he had spoken all day.

 

“H-huh? Oh no, I’m fine.” You shook your head a little too violently.

 

Hyejin broke away from her flirtatious conversation with Baekhyun and put her arm around your shoulder as she turned you around.

 

“Y’know, I think Junmyeon’s been eyein’ the goods,” she stifled her giggles as she whispered in your ear.

 

“Please, Hyejin, do you  _see_  this?” You gestured to your apparel and face, “Plus, he’s spoken a grand total of ten words since we arrived here.”

 

“Sometimes actions speak louder than words, sweetie,” she continued after you gave her a quizzical look, “Anytime you haven’t been looking, he’s been extremely attentive to you.”

 

“I seriously doubt that.” You peered over your shoulder to see the guys talking casually, with Baekhyun punching Junmyeon in the arm to evoke a reaction beyond his stoic expression.

 

“It’s true,” Your friend looked at you with smiling eyes, “There have been more than a few undesirables out today, and anytime they’d start eyeing you up, he’d put his arm behind your waist and give them the most intimidating death stare I think I’ve ever seen.”

 

“What?” You jerked back from her grasp on your shoulder.

 

“Hey, Hyejin, we’re moving forward.” Baekhyun’s voice pulled you two out of your own little world.

 

_What? How are we this close to the front of the line already?_

You had suppressed your thoughts of getting on the roller coaster up until now, but now that you could see the dark blue train and its two-per-row cars of four, your heart jumped up into your throat.

 

It wasn’t that you were scared of embarrassing yourself, as much as you didn’t want to disappoint Hyejin. You wanted to make this day perfect, for her. As far as she was concerned, you were just iffy on heights.

 

But thanks to an incident when you were thirteen and a broken down roller coaster almost resulted in a electrical fire, they scared you. They scared the living hell out of you. The suffocating feeling of air being shoved down your throat making it hard to breathe. The stinging sensation you felt in your eyes when they watered and the wind seemed to solidify the liquid. The pit of eternal emptiness that thrived in your stomach and threatened to make you compulsively vomit.

 

You told yourself today would be different. You would take a stand for yourself and get over your irrational fear.

 

“Would the next people in line please enter their seats and pull down their harnesses.” The amusement park worker had opened the gate and began to usher the next ten people in line through it.

 

_Today will be different._

You shuffled forward as your mind screamed at you to turn around and run away.

 

_Today will be different._

Hyejin and Baekhyun took their seats at the front of the first car in the train, and you forced yourself to take the next seat in the row behind theirs. Junmyeon followed suspiciously closely behind you, but you were too focused on using all of your concentration on getting through this alive that you couldn’t bring yourself to look behind you.

 

As soon as you sat down your arms began to shake.

 

“Please grab your retractable harnesses and fasten them to the buckle using-”

 

“(y/n)? Are you okay?” You heard Junmyeon’s soft, deep voice next to you, but you could only stare downwards at your trembling hands.

 

“Yeah, I’m okay, I just… I just-”

 

“Here, let me.”

 

Before you could process his words, Junmyeon was pressed against you. He reached over your shoulder and grabbed the seat belt, careful not to push into you too much. You looked up from your hands and noticed his expression of determination and care as he crossed the harness over your shoulders. He successfully fastened it at the hip before flashing you a reassuring smile.

 

“Not a roller coaster person I take it?”

 

You could only shake your head.

 

_That was an understatement._

Just then, the cart began to eerily slide forward. You clutched the metal bar on the back of the seat in front of you for dear life and pressed your head against the headrest forcefully as you shut your eyes.

 

 _Today would_ not  _be different._

_I’m going to die._

_I’m going to die._

_I’m going to-_

“Will it help if I distract you?”

 

Your eyes shot open as the ride eased around the first curve at a relaxed pace.

 

You could only gaze pleadingly into Junmyeon’s eyes.

 

“I promise you’ll get through this safely, (y/n).”

 

You shook your head nervously, knuckles turning white on the bar you were clinging to.

 

The train began to bend upward as it initiated its ascent towards an unknown altitude.

 

“Just look at me, (y/n),” Junmyeon sent you another relaxed, comforting smile. “Just look at me and my ugly face, alright?”

 

Your gaze locked into his, and before you realized it, you couldn’t look away.

 

“Y-you aren’t u-ugly-” the speed of the climb upwards increased and you whimpered as a result, shutting your eyes.

 

“Hey, hey,” Junmyeon placed his hand delicately under your chin for you to look back up at him, “My ugly face, remember?”

 

You nodded as your eyes began to water.

 

“When I was little, my mother picked up the wrong kid at the daycare center because she thought I was the more attractive-looking brunette that was playing next to me.” His eyes rarely blinked as he continued to hold his hand gently against your cheek.

 

“I had been playing outside that day and ended up getting covered in mud. Once the worker lady told her that that child wasn’t hers, my mother went on a rant saying how ‘no son of hers would lower themselves to this level of uncleanness.’ After she reviewed the paperwork she realized it was me and apologized before scolding me on being so dirty.”

 

“Y-you aren’t u-u-ugly.” You were able to stutter out three words, at least.

 

His smile grew wider, and it melted away the cold that had began to suffocate your heart in the chilly outdoors.

 

“Well, you’d be one of the few to think that way.”

 

The coaster leveled out as it reached its peak.

 

“Junmyeon, I-I-… I can’t do this.” Your gaze broke from his as your eyes centered on the oncoming drop mere meters away.

 

“Yes, you can,” Junmyeon’s voice dropped an octave and became more serious. “I won’t let anything happen to you, (y/n).”

 

You looked back at him, desperation and fear evident in your features.

 

“I’ll protect you, okay?”

 

Mere moments from the drop, a warm hand grasped your own. Junmyeon had pried it from the bar and secured it in his lap, never once looking away from you.

 

Before a scream could erupt from your throat, the wind stole every ounce of air from your lungs and vocal chords as the car twisted downwards. You could only give Junmyeon’s hand a bone-crushing amount of pressure as the train descended down its path back to the earth. The rest of the ride consisted of endless neck-jerking turns, and headache-inducing twists. Your grasp on reality and the present began to fade as you no longer felt pain, only the constant pounding in your head. Your vision waned in and out of darkness.

 

The train arrived at the station. All of your senses were now impaired: large black splotches covered your vision, your skin felt numb and tingly all over, and the only noise you could make out was the muffled yelling coming from right next to you as the cart stopped.

 

“-(y/n)! (y/n)!”

 

Your body was so disoriented and manipulated by the current panic attack you were experiencing that you couldn’t react or respond to anything.

 

Your vision cleared just enough for you to see Junmyeon viciously unstrap himself before leaping over your lap to the exit platform on your right. Your body shuffled as Junmyeon fought as quickly as possible to release you from your harness.

 

 _What’s going… What’s going on_ _?_

You felt firm, secure warmth underneath your legs and backside as you were lifted up and out of your mechanic confinement. You looked up and saw Junmyeon’s hardened, concerned expression as he walked forwards towards the exit with you safely in his arms.

 

You released an intense breath you didn’t know you had been holding in the entire ride. As you tried to inhale, you found it impossible to get air to your lungs. 

 

_I- I can’t breathe._

You began to desperately heave for air as your throat burned. Junmyeon increased his speed, as well as his grip on your fragile form, as he approached the exit.

 

A staff member immediately rushed over to Junmyeon and tried to take you from his arms. Junmyeon only brought you closer to his chest, holding his ground.

 

He explained the situation calmly and efficiently to the staff member.

 

“We need to get this young lady to her guardian, or those she knows and trusts.” The male staffer insisted rather harshly.

 

“She knows me, and trusts me.” Junmyeon was as intimidating and intense as ever as he stared down the other man.

 

“And just who are you in relation to this young lady?”

 

Junmyeon looked gingerly down at your face, making intense, affectionate eye contact before returning a fierce gaze.

 

**“She’s my girlfriend.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first ~~oneshot!??~~ My friend told me she wanted to know what happens so if this gets any positive feedback I’ll make a part two ^-^ I couldn’t resist making a fluffy scenario for my friend (a Suho stan) and I hope you guys liked it! <3
> 
> ~Nunchi


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon helps you recover from your panic attack at the amusement park and things get cUte~

You were too focused on stabilizing your breathing to be able to think about Junmyeon’s words.

“Miss, is this true?” The staff person’s head came into view above your own in nosy fashion.

You feebly nodded in response, and Junmyeon grew agitated.

“I already said she’s my girlfriend, can we get her to first aid already?” His voice sounded gruffly, “Or would you rather waste more time?”

Very apparently intimidated, the park staff member straightened himself in an awkward attempt to remain professional.

“R-Right this way, sir. Follow me.”

* * *

You remained in the amusement park’s less-than-professionally-equipped medical tent for a good twenty minutes after your attack had successfully subsided. Junmyeon had placed you delicately on the makeshift medical bed, and you spent the rest of the time after your initial recovery explaining to medical staff that you were fine and just needed a minute to rest. They were efficient in attending to your every need, but mostly in case you were having any thoughts of suing them. The rush of worried park officials in and out of the tent initially made your anxiety take longer to disappear, but then again…

Junmyeon had never left your side.

Your roommate, on the other hand, rushed over immediately after receiving his call. Hyejin and Baekhyun were the first ones off the ride and had become swept up in the exiting crowd enough to become separated from you and Junmyeon. After searching for you in the surrounding location for a half hour, they finally gained the intel they needed and sprinted to your location as fast as they could.

“I’m sorry for ruining your special day, Hyejin.” Your throat burned as its dryness made your voice crack.

“Don’t you dare say that, (y/n), just get some rest, I won’t leave your side.” She quickly grabbed your hand and held it tightly between hers.

“No, please Hyejin, I’ll feel terrible for the rest of my life if you didn’t continue your date with Baekhyun.” You turned to look at Junmyeon, “Please, feel free to go with them, you’ve done so much for me and I’m already starting to feel a hundred times better.”

“Then I’ll stay until you feel a  _million_  times better.” Junmyeon had his arms crossed and was leaning against the counter nearby, his voice low and unintentionally commanding.

You stared down at your feet and buried your head in your scarf to hide the blush that threatened to appear.

His stoic expression continued to stare at your embarrassed form for a while longer before he turned towards your roommate.

“I’ll stay with her and make sure she’ll be okay, you and Baekhyun can continue your date,” You could feel Junmyeon’s soft yet intimidating gaze on you, but refused to glance up to meet it.

Hyejin turned back to you and scooted up to whisper in your ear, “I don’t think being stuck with Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome would be so bad.”

She nudged you with her elbow a few times for good measure and smirked at you playfully before covering her expression with false seriousness.

“You better update me if she so much as sneezes, alright?” Hyejin’s tone came out with exaggerated protectiveness, “I know she won’t text or call me herself because she’s too shy, so you’ll have to make sure to exchange numbers in case I need to get in touch with both of you.”

She turned around and gave you a less-than-subtle wink.

Junmyeon’s expression revealed nothing as he retrieved his phone from his back pocket.

“If that’s okay with you, (y/n)?”

His voice was laced with caution and it threw you off guard.

“H-huh?” You broke the trance of staring at your feet, “Oh… um sure. I’m don’t have a problem with it at all.”

Your hand trembled as you pulled out your own device from your coat pocket.

“Just contact us if there’s any trouble and we’ll come right over, okay?” Baekhyun assured the two of you before he and Hyejin (who gave you another inconspicuous wink) exited the tent.

You cautiously took Junmyeon’s phone with a respectful nod as he extended it to you, passing him yours in return.

_This is so awkward… I bet I’ve made him super uncomfortable._

You misspelled your name several times before you correctly entered your contact information, handing it back to Junmyeon with a nervous smile. He finished typing on your smartphone, but walked up to your side and tucked your phone into your coat pocket before taking his own mobile from your still-outstretched hand.

“Are you feeling well enough to walk?”

You fervently nodded, still avoiding eye contact.

“Would you like to walk around the park a little?”

You glanced up at him in surprise.

“Avoiding all forms of mobile entertainment, that is.” He smiled gently.

“I’d love to.” You accidentally blurted, quickly covering your mouth with the sleeve of your oversized sweater.

Junmyeon had extended his arm to help you ease off the stretcher. You placed your hand on his forearm, cautiously at first as you swung your legs around, but after an unsuccessful attempt to stand, you had incidentally clutched onto his jacket sleeve for dear life.

“I’m sorry, my legs normally turn into spaghetti right after I have an incident like this.” You felt terrible as you continued to lean on his sturdy shoulder for support.

“Do you have these types of attacks often?”

“Normally, no,” You were beginning to regain balance and began to let go of Junmyeon’s sleeve. “It’s been awhile since I’ve had one this bad.”

You looked up at him and realized how concerned his face had become.

“But I’m okay!” You assured him, “It was my own stupid decision to go on the damn thing.”

“You sure you can walk?” Junmyeon wrapped his arm underneath yours to give you more support.

“Totally,” You smiled up at him, “It takes a lot more than that to keep me off my feet. I’m at tough cookie.”

He scoffed.

“Hey! At least I try to be tough.”

* * *

After running, or more like hobbling, around the tent a few times to re-establish sturdiness in your legs, Junmyeon had taken you in the direction of the amusement park’s fairgrounds.

“You seem to have had a rather rough day.” He teased you as he admired your now-scraggly hair and tired eyes.

“It could’ve been worse,” You shrugged, “I don’t kn-. No. I don’t  _want_  to know what would’ve happened if you weren’t there.”

“Baekhyun’s like a brother to me, and it’d suck a lot if I just let his crush’s roommate get through a panic attack without helping her.” He looked upwards at the sky as he spoke.

You stared at the ground in dejection.

_So that’s all it was…_

“-You know that was a joke, right?”

You jerked your head back up to look at him, flustered, and stopped walking.

“I’m sorry, bad joke.” Junmyeon scratched the back of his head.

“I’m not that much of a jerk, (y/n),” Amusement filled his eyes as he smiled down at you, “I don’t really know what it was, but something just came over me on the ride and I felt like I had to do everything in my power to make sure you were alright.”

You were beyond embarrassed, but continued to hold his eye contact. “You seemed pretty closed off earlier today. I though I completely bored you.”

Junmyeon laughed nervously, and you took that moment to appreciate his eye-smile as he did so.

“I’m… not usually very open with people,” He began to start walking again, you following his lead as he continued, “But I found the way your face lit up when you were discussing your interests with Hyejin to be extremely interesting.”

“Interesting?”

“You weren’t afraid to passionately talk about what you loved. You would break out of your introverted shell just long enough to preach about how overpriced the french fries were, before returning back into it.”

“Hey, that was warranted,” You crossed your arms and looked straight ahead in contempt, “They cost nearly twenty bucks!”

“It was cute.”

You abruptly halted in your tracks and stared wide-eyed at the ground.

Junmyeon had kept walking, but quickly noticed and turned around before calling out to you.

“Come here (y/n), take a look at these.”

You snapped out of your trance and scuffled over to Junmyeon’s side. He had stopped in front of a large carnival stand that had enormous, fluffy stuffed animals for a lucky winner.

“These things just drain you dry of any spare change you have.” You looked up at him, but he was rubbing his chin in contemplation.

“Oh I don’t have any money on me, but just for argument’s sake, which one is your favorite?” He looked down at you with a genuine smile.

“What am I, like five?”

You didn’t want to admit that you had a secret soft spot for stuffed animals. Sometimes they were the perfect companion for late night binges or made the news of bad grades easier to handle.

“Just answer the question.” He nudged you with his elbow.

You surveyed the options that were hung up on the wall.

_A dog, a cat, some weird fish-looking thing-_

Then it hit you.

“That one.” You pointed towards the fluffiest, oversized penguin you had ever seen in your life. It’s big eyes had called to you.

“The penguin?”

You nodded.

“He looks kinda cute.” He laughed a little before turning around and walking in the other direction.

_What was the point of coming over here, then?_

The two of you walked past the fairgrounds area and towards the entrance of the aquatics section of the park.

“Sit here,” Junmyeon stopped by a small conglomeration of park benches and tables, “I’ll go get us something warm.”

“Wait, Junmyeon, I have-” Your protest was useless as he had already darted off the way he came.

I thought he said he didn’t have any money, how does he expect to pay?

You continued to sit on the bench at the sides of the sidewalk and swung your legs as you waited anxiously. You looked past the big gate that had  _‘AquaticsVille’_  plastered on the top. As you squinted you could see a small marine tank with what looked like penguins. Shivers ruptured through your body and caused you to rub your hands up and down your arms.

“Maybe this little guy can help keep you warm,”

You turned around and saw Junmyeon towering above you.

Well, you thought it was Junmyeon, but half of his body was obscured by the massive penguin plushie you had picked out from before.

“-Although he isn’t so little.”

He placed the penguin on the bench beside you and smiled. You were speechless. You reluctantly reached both hands out and awkwardly touched the fat plushie.

“It’s so warm,” You inadvertently grinned, “Junmyeon you didn’t have to. It’s-”

“It’s cheesy I know, but you’ve had a crappy day and I don’t want today to be a black mark on you memory.”

_I don’t think you could make this day any better than it is if you tried, Junmyeon…_

“No! It’s not that, I love it, I really do,” You stuttered, “I just- didn’t expect you to do something like this.”

He rubbed his palms together in his lap and stared off into the distance.

“Wanna head over there?” He nodded his head towards the sea-themed area just past the aforementioned gate.

“Sure!” You smiled

You stood and picked up your fluffy, oversized gift, hugging it close to your body to steal it’s warmth.

Even though it was a chilly afternoon, the park still had many aquatic exhibits, including small aquariums of otters, penguins, and minor crowds of fish. The street consisted of lapis lazuli cobblestone and matching, sapphire-hued columns and storefronts. You and Junmyeon would pass by a small aquarium every now and then. You consistently ran up to the glass walls and stared in awe as the marine life would slip and slither in and out of the plant life in synchronized patterns. You made it to the penguin tank and smiled as a few of the chubby mammals came up to the glass to greet you.

“Look, Junmyeon, they came right up!” You looked behind you, not expecting the warm, amused stare he was giving you.

Your smile faltered a little.

_How long as he been doing that?_

He broke eye contact and glanced up at the tank where the penguins repeatedly swam up and down the wall.

“I’m sure they’re annoyed that you’re cuddling with such an offensive recreation of their species.” His face lit up in an amused eye smile.

“Oh really?” You pushed your stuffed animal up against the glass,.

“Yah, you lot,” You called out mockingly to the pack of penguins in the tank, “You’re gonna have to take it up with him if you have a problem with my friend here.”

You waved goodbye to the penguins and continued to walk with Junmyeon down the scarcely-populated street. Even though it was nowhere near swimsuit weather, the park still opened its water rides, and to your disbelief, there were still people in line to ride them.

“They must be out of there minds.” You commented, hugging your penguin tighter.

Junmyeon scoffed, “I guess so.”

He gazed down at you as you buried your head into the top of your plushie’s.

“Did you pick a name?”

“Hmm?” You looked up at him.

“For the penguin.”

“Oh, uh…” Your mind blanked as you struggled to think of something to name the silly thing.

“Maybe… Bartholomew?” You asked in the most cautious way possible.

“Bartholomew… the  _penguin_?” You could tell Junmyeon was holding back at laugh.

“Hey you asked, it was the first thing that came to mind.” You elbowed him in the arm.

“Hey, no judgement.” He grinned as he threw his hands up in submission.

You heard a faint rumbling from behind you grow louder, and before you fully realized it, you were being pulled close to Junmyeon’s chest. A second later, a severe chill overtook your body as several gallons of freezing water had been poured over your head.

“Are you okay?” Junmyeon gently pushed the wet hair in front of your eyes to the side.

“Dammit, I totally didn’t see the warning sign as we were walking by.” He cursed.

You glanced up and saw the tracks of a canoe-style water coaster above you. You looked back down at Junmyeon and noticed that he was barely wet.

“H-how are you s-so dry.” You shivered and he brought you closer into his chest.

“I saw the water falling but covered you on the wrong side like an idiot.” He began to rub his hands up and down your arms as you clutched Bartholomew tighter, fighting the urge to express your embarrassment.

“Shit, here,” He broke away from his embrace and began to take off his thick jacket.

“W-what are you-”

He cut you off by wrapping it around you, leaving himself in nothing but a tight black tee shirt. His jacket’s warmth brought feeling back into your arms and loosened up the tightness in your chest.

“Just keep this on until I can get you some warmer clothes. They have to have sweatshirts for sale somewhere around here.” He wrapped his arm around your shoulder and began to escort you across the street quickly.

“I’m okay, Junmyeon, really,” You insisted as he sat you down on one of the tables underneath the massive rest area’s pavilion, “I’m not going to get hypothermia.”

“Just wait here,” He sprinted off towards a small vendor’s stand, returning quickly with a steaming styrofoam cup.

“Drink this to warm up, I’ll be back with a dry sweatshirt for you to change into.”

He didn’t give you time to respond before he ran off again and disappeared down the road the two of you came from.

You turned your attention to the cup he placed in your hands. After cautiously sipping it, you closed your eyes as you embraced it’s silky warmth. You enjoyed a good cup of hot chocolate as much as the next person, but being in a soaking wet sweatshirt made the milky liquid especially soothing. You set the cocoa on the table and evaluated Bartholomew.

“Aish, you must be cold too,” You spoke out loud as you tried your best to wring out the top half of his body that had taken a hit of cold water.

You became so focused on cleaning up your stuffed penguin that you didn’t hear someone’s presence come up from behind you.

A frantic tap to the shoulder made you jerk and spin around in surprise.

“Excuse me,” Your eyes met those of a beautiful young woman, not much older than yourself, who was dressed to the nines and had her long, smooth black hair draped over her shoulder.

“Y-yes?” You stuttered.

“I’m looking for Kim Junmyeon, is he around here somewhere?”

“U-umm.”

_Who was she?_

The sound of hurried footsteps caused you to turn your head. Your eyes widened as you saw Junmyeon running towards you, a white bundle of cloth in his hand. His eyes shifted from you to the girl standing next to you.

He halted in his tracks.

“Ah, there he is,” The girl standing beside you smiled as she waved flirtatiously at Junmyeon.

“Oh,” You stuttered, more confused than ever, “I take it you know him?”

Junmyeon’s gaze continued to jump between the two of you. It was filled with fear.

“Of course I do,”

He frantically began to pick back up his sprint in order to close the distance between you.

The girl looked down down at you, a mischievous, playful smirk highlighting her despicable expression.

**“He’s my boyfriend.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha! ~~*laughs to hide tears*~~ …I am so evil. So I guess this means I’m writing a part three, but that should be the actual ending. I hope this can tide you guys over until I get around to writing more sexy vampire Chanyeol. ~~(What does one call a group of penguins..?)~~ Hope this part was to yall’s liking ^-^Any and all feedback is appreciated!! 
> 
> ~Nunchi


	3. Chapter 3

“Wh-what?”

You were dumbfounded.

No, you were more surprised at yourself for not having realized sooner. You weren’t on par with someone like her. Just by looking at her, this girl screamed elegance and envy, and here you were in a soaked, oversized sweatshirt with your hair resembling that of a wet dog.

Junmyeon had finished his sprint and arrived in front of you, shoving himself between you and the woman who claimed to be his girlfriend.

“Seomin, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” He panted, turning around to face you in the midst of your confusion, “Listen, (y/n), it’s not what you think at all, I don’t even-”

“No, it’s okay, it really is,” You smiled at the ground as you stood up, gathering your belongings and preparing to leave, “I’m sorry for not realizing sooner. I’ll give you two some space.”

 

Before he could say another word, you were off, sprinting off in an unknown direction as fast as your cold, trembling legs could take you. You didn’t care what direction it was, just so long as it wasn’t anywhere near them. You knew you shouldn’t have been this petty to let something so cliche get to you. You knew you shouldn’t be this  _stupid_ to believe that someone like you could just fall into Junmyeon’s warm arms so easily.

Once you were positive you made it a very safe distance away from Junmyeon and his girl, you stopped by a small park bench. You looked down and realized you had brought Bartholomew with you, his stuffed flipper being mightily deformed within your iron grip. You sighed and set the now wet and wrinkled stuffed penguin on the bench.

_Poor thing. It’s not your fault any of this happened… what am I going to do with you?_

As much as you wanted to pride yourself on being a fearless, independent young woman, you felt heavily conflicted on the topic of whether or not to keep the little guy. On one hand, it would constantly remind you of your “less than standard”, pathetically single status. On the other, it would be a total waste to discard a perfectly snuggle-able plushie.

_And it’s not like he didn’t save you during your panic attack, (y/n), think of the positive moments._

You sighed and ran your cold hands through your ratty, wet hair when your eyes caught something. As you looked up, you saw the brightly colored, rotating curve of the park’s trademark ferris wheel, peeking up over the tall buildings surrounding you.

Right now, you just wanted isolation. And what better way to acquire such solitude than by being suspended a hundred feet in the air?

You chuckled to yourself at the thought and before you knew it your legs began to carry you off in the ride’s direction. You didn’t know why exactly you felt the burning desire to tempt fate yet again, but the empty, heartbreaking feeling in the pit of your stomach convinced you that it had something to do with Junmyeon’s abrupt and brutal rejection.

The sun was delicately tinting the sky with streaks of amber and violet by the time you made it to the gate.

_At least I’ll get a nice view for a little bit._

There was almost no line, and you quickly boarded yourself in the weighty, swaying car before logic commanded you otherwise. The door was mechanically shut and locked by the ride attendant, passing you on as though you were part of an assembly line.

There was a slight creaking of metal above you, and that’s when your mind began to register that this was, in fact, a  _ride_. And a high one at that.

_It’s fine. It’s gonna be fine. There aren’t any drops or loops or spins or twists or twirls. It’s just a calming, relaxing-_

The car suddenly jerked began to slide into its ascent upwards. You squeezed your eyes shut, tightly gripped the railing on the doors. When you peeked one eye open a few moments later, you came to realize that Bartholomew wasn’t beside you.

You had left him on the park bench.

You cursed yourself for leaving him behind so absentmindedly.

 _But somehow, it’s a fitting incident._  You attempted to comfort yourself through the irony of the situation.

Once the ferris wheel car had made it slowly out of the station, the auburn sunlight glittered through the windows. You were immediately mesmerized, gazing out of the window and across the seashore that the park was conveniently constructed beside. A nearly hypnotic state washed over your senses as you took in the astonishing sight before you.

You were so entranced, in fact, that you became completely oblivious to just how high your car had made it up the wheel.

An abrupt jolt, halting the car’s movements entirely, quickly shattered the trance you were in.

The ride had stopped.

And you were now stuck at the very peak of the wheel’s circle.

Your heart rate quickened faster than you could control it, and your breathing shallowed as your lungs tightened, betraying you.

You clutched the handle bar on the inside of the car’s door, your knuckles turning ghostly pale as they clenched on for dear life. You leaned against the corner of the car, clutching your heart through the material of your soaked sweatshirt. You tilted your head to look out the window, still gasping for air, and squinted in order to make out any source of hope on the disparate ground below.

A crowd had gathered, and you could make out the flashing lights emanating from cellphones as the sun cast a heavier, oranger glow across the amusement park.

You shut your eyes and did your best to focus on your breathing.

_I’m not going to die up here, I’m not going to die up here, I’m not going to die up here…_

A single tear fell from the corner of your eye.

_Shit, I’m going to die up here… I really am going to-_

“Someone get my girlfriend the hell down from there, or so help me!-” A shout from the world below broke your pessimistic trance and your eyes flew open.

You looked out the window again.

“I don’t give a damn about your ‘civilian procedures’, she has  _significant_ fear heights and rides, and I’ll go to hell before I let you keep me from getting her back down here safe and sound.”

 _That_ can’t  _be him…_

You blinked a few times in disbelief. In the short time since you met Junmyeon, you knew he was never one to get so heated like this.

The cart jerked forward, gears and mechanisms from within the machine attempting to fix themselves, causing you to let out a short scream. You fell off of the bench and onto the floor, instinctively curling into a ball, shutting your eyes, and covering your ears with your hands.

_It’s just a dream, it’s just a dream, it’s not real._

You slowly rocked your head back and forth as the gears that held you in place began to shift once more. Your eyes clenched shut as hard as they could, warm tears beginning to escape.

_It’s not real, (y/n), it’s just a bad dream._

The cart swayed drastically as a harsh wind came along, and instantly you began to let out choked sobs.

Suddenly, as if to make things worse, you felt hands grope at your sides. You let out a terrified shriek and attempted to bat the foreign presence away futily.

“(y/n), it’s okay,” A familiar, smooth voice calmly sounded beside you. You felt yourself being pulled into a tight embrace. “ _Shhh_ , it’s going to be okay, (y/n).”

You opened your eyes and looked up to find Junmyeon’s caring gaze looking down tenderly upon you. Tears welled up in your eyes as you burrowed yourself deeper into his stable arms.

“I’m here now.” He began to pet your hair delicately. “You’re safe.”

After allowing you several minutes to cry off your immediate panic, Junmyeon pulled away just slightly to examine your reddened face.

“There we go,” He cooed, using one of his thumbs to wipe away a stray tear. “There’s the (y/n) I know.”

You were still a sniffling, snotty mess as Junmyeon continued to look after you. Your cheeks burned with intense shame and embarrassment, and a few minutes passed before you found yourself able to speak up.

“How did-” Your voice cracked, the words you muttered barely audible. “How did you even get up here?”

Junmyeon smiled gently and leaned back against the foot of the bench. “After arguing with the park staff, they let me climb the emergency stairs to make sure you were alright until they fixed the ride.”

“…Emergency stairs?”

Junmyeon nodded. “Everyone else on the ferris wheel already got out and climbed their way back down. You were the only one left, and only after telling them you suffered from panic attacks did they allow me to come up here.”

You buried your head in your hands and pulled your knees close to you, still trembling from the aftermath of your attack.

“I’m so pathetic,” You mumbled, your voice muffled as you covered your head behind your knees.

“No.” Junmyeon’s assertive tone caught you by surprise, causing you to inadvertently flinch. “You suffer from PTSD. That in no way, shape, or form qualifies you as weak.”

You lifted your head, your puffy red eyes meeting Junmyeon’s reassuring ones.

“I mean it when I say you’re one of the strongest people I’ve ever met.” He smiled, reaching out to place his hand on top of yours. “It should only be a few minutes before they fix this thing, so don’t worry. I’ll be with you the whole time.”

You scooted closer to Junmyeon, and in response, he intertwined his fingers with yours.

There was a stagnant silence, and the unspoken tension inevitably returned.

“Junmyeon-”

“(y/n)-”

You both called each other’s names at the same time, cheeks heating at the awkward timing.

“Junmyeon, I really don’t think-”

“No, (y/n), you need to hear it from me,” Junmyeon cut you off, “Seomin is a classmate.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “A classmate who has had a rather aggressive attraction towards Baekhyun. She’s got extremely jealous now that he’s dating, even though Baekhyun never once reciprocated her feelings towards him, and went around telling everyone she knows that I’m her boyfriend.”

A quiet stillness lingered for a few moments.

“She wanted to make him jealous.” Junmyeon’s hand that wasn’t holding yours clenched into a fist. “And refuses to leave either of us alone.”

His head turned to you, his apologetic eyes searching for forgiveness in your own.

“She means nothing to me, (y/n), and if I had it my way, I’d never have to see her again.” His hand squeezed yours tightly. “Can you forgive me?”

You sighed, “I think I was the one who ran to my own conclusions.”

“Still,” Junmyeon countered, “No one deserves to be treated the way you did, and I should’ve told Seomin off right then and there.”

Another silent pause.

“…She’s really just an acquaintance?”

Junmyeon nodded. “And a bad one at that.”

At your hesitant silence, Junmyeon continued, his tone becoming much softer.

“I really have enjoyed the time I’ve spent with you, (y/n), and I don’t regret a single second of it.”

He leaned forward, placing a heartfelt, delicate kiss to the top of your head.

As soon as he pulled away, you opened your mouth to speak. You were cut off, however, as the ferris wheel came back to life, slowly creaking into motion as it began its descent.

“See?” Junmyeon grinned, cupping your face, “I told you they’d have it working soon.”

You bit your lip and nodded, a fierce heat causing your face to flush uncomfortably.

Once the cart had made it back into the docking station, Junmyeon was quick to help you to your feet, taking intricate care in guiding you off of the ride by placing an arm securely around your waist. The park officials were quick to flock to you and barrage you with questions, yet Junmyeon spoke on your behalf, quickly dismissing them and telling them you had no intention of filing a lawsuit or complaint. Among the crowd were Hyejin and Baekhyun, who had waited anxiously at the exit for your return.

Hyejin ran up to you, cupping your face and inspecting it immediately. “(y/n) (y//l/n)! You will be the reason for my early grave, you hear me!” Her vehement tone quickly melted as she was quickly overcome with worry. “I promise we’re never going to come to an amusement park again, alright? This is my fault, I knew we should’ve gone to the movies instead.”

Words failed you, as all you could muster was a gentle shake of the head.

“It’s not your fault,” You croaked, your throat dry and cracked.

“Let’s get her home,” Junmyeon’s warm voice set you at ease, and you felt a wave of exhaustion from the day’s events begin to affect you.

Hyejin nodded, and the four of you made your way for the park exit, Junmyeon keeping a resolute grip on your waist to support your shaky legs.

“Thanks,” You were able to mutter as Hyejin’s car was in sight. “My legs feel like spaghetti.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Junmyeon looked down at you and winked. “Helping a fair maiden in her moment of need is something I find myself quite good at.”

“Fair maiden,” You scoffed. “You  _are_ referring to the girl who ate two large servings of seasoned cheese fries.  _Overpriced_ cheese fries, at that.”

Junmyeon just shook his head and smiled to himself.

Before you realized it, you had arrived at Hyejin’s car. She was quick to kick Baekhyun a short, loving kiss before running around to the driver’s seat. Junmyeon opened the passenger side door and guided you in slowly. You smiled gratefully at him as he and Baekhyun said their goodbyes.

“Can’t forget this little guy.” Baekhyun chided as he placed Bartholomew into the back seat, still damp from the day’s adventures.

You couldn’t help but feel both elated and slightly empty as Hyejin pulled out of the parking lot, leaving the boys to drive themselves back to campus.

“ _So_ ,” Hyejin elbowed you from her seat. “I really think Baekhyun and I were just meant for each other. I mean, he was so attentive and funny, and was very concerned for your well-being when you had your panic attack. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a man beat me at eating an entire funnel cake before! He really could be my soulmate.”

You felt your phone buzz inside your pocket and pulled it out as you responded to your best friend. “Your soulmate, huh?” You swiped your thumb across your phone’s touchscreen, unlocking it. “Well, I’m very happy for you Hyejin.”

“And  _hey_ ,” Hyejin wiggled her eyebrows at you for a brief moment, “Mr. McHotstuff Junmyeon was pretty much your knight in shining armor the whole day. Something has to come out of that, right?”

Your heart lept into your throat as you read your phone’s notification.

 

> **1 New Text Message: Junmyeon**
> 
>  

Your hand trembled in both nervousness and excitement as you opened it.

 

> **Junmyeon: 10:13pm**

> _Hey, it’s Junmyeon. I wanted to tell you (again) that I really enjoyed today._
> 
>  

You felt butterflies in your stomach as you typed your response.

 

> **Me: 10:14pm**

> _Actually, I did too. Despite today’s… less-than-desirable circumstances, I felt really safe… Around you, I mean._
> 
>  

You waited anxiously for a few minutes before you received a response.

 

> **Junmyeon: 10:19pm**

> _If it’s not too brash, I’d like to try and take this relationship somewhere. I probably sound like a giddy high school boy saying this, but I really like you, (y/n). I’d love to get to know you more._

> **Junmyeon: 10:19pm**

> _If you’re comfortable, that is, of course._
> 
>  

“(y/n)?” Hyejin questioned your silence. “Who are you texting over there?”

You couldn’t help the smile that lit up your face as you typed your response to Junmyeon.

“I guess…” Hitting the send button, you turned to face Hyejin, your features brightening.

**“My knight in shining armor.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after 8 million years HERE IS THE RESOLUTION!! :D Workin’ hard this week to crack down on some long-needed updates~ thank you for staying patient with me, guys <3
> 
> ~Nunchi

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [@nunchiwrites](https://nunchiwrites.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
